character_stats_and_profilesfandomcom-20200215-history
Jo Amon (Canon)/Unbacked0
|-|Jo Amon= |-|Jo Amon (FotNS:LP)= Summary Jo Amon''' is the recurring super boss in the Yakuza series. He is the leader of the Amon Clan, a clan of legendary assassins. They were undefeated until they faced Kazuma Kiryu. Jo Amon then made his life goal to kill Kiryu and prove the might of the Amon Clan. He was also the super boss in Fist of the North Star: Lost Paradise. He is an assassin who wished to prove his legendary technique is superior to Hokuto Shinken. Powers and Stats '''Tier: 8-C | Low 6-B Name: Jo Amon Origin: Yakuza Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Human, Assassin Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Fourth Wall Awareness, Power Mimicry, Statistics Amplification, Weapon Mastery, Aura, Chi Manipulation, Martial Arts, Healing, Invulnerability |''' Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Resistance to Pressure Points (However, this does have a limit), Afterimage, Aura, Chi Manipulation, Energy Manipulation, Energy Projection, Electricity Manipulation, Size Manipulation, Flight, Vehicular Mastery '''Attack Potency: Building Level+ '(Able to fight on par with Kiryu and Majima) '| Small Country Level '(Can fight on par with Kenshiro who considered him a worthy foe, Should be superior to Raoh and Nadai) '''Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ '(Can fight on par with Kiryu who can dodge his satellite laser) '| Sub-Relativistic '(Can fight on par with Kenshiro how can dodge electricity) '''Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Building Level+ | Small Country Level Durability: Building Level+ | Small Country Level ''' '''Stamina: Superhuman Range: Standard melee range, several kilometres with Satelight Laser Cannon |''' Standard melee range to few feet '''Standard Equipment: Knives, Dual Pistols, Grenades, Laser Cannons, Lightning Swords, Satellite Laser Cannon, Exploding Drones, Exploding Roombas | '''Car '''Intelligence: High Weaknesses: Is prideful and will always fight his opponents at their best |''' Despite being resistant to being hit in his pressure points he does have a limit '''Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Mimicry: Amon has shown the ability to copy his opponents fighting style while fighting them, such as when he copied Majima's Mad Dog of Shimano fighting style and Kiryu's Dragon of Dojima fighting style. Later in the series, he copies Kiryu's Dragon Spirit and Extreme Heat Mode. * Heat: '''Amon, much like most characters in the Yakuza series, can use a mysterious energy called Heat. With Heat, Amon gets stronger, faster and more durable, he also becomes more resistant to knives and guns. Amon can also spend a good amount of his Heat to do Heat moves or to activate Dragon Spirit or Extreme Heat mode. Amon can charge up Heat by damaging the enemy and avoiding attacks, he loses Heat when he takes damage or uses a Heat move. * '''Dragon Spirit: '''Amon becomes invulnerable to attacks, can attack faster, can swing enemies around with one arm and can quickly dash to a far away enemy. * '''Extreme Heat Mode: '''Amon becomes more aggressive, can charge the last strike of his combo with Heat and can do powerful Heat moves after an attack without draining much of his Heat. '''Key: Yakuza series | Fist of the North Star: Lost Paradise Category:Unbacked0 Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 6